Alkaline batteries are currently widely used as main power sources for toys as everyday items, game machines, mobile electronic equipment, and other devices, and are thus desired to have long lifetime when being used in such devices. To achieve a long driving time of a device, it is generally necessary to fill a battery with an active material as much as possible. The amount of the active material, however, has reached the limits because of its limited space. In addition, since nickel-metal hydride batteries and lithium batteries have often been used for discharge under high loads, alkaline batteries need to have more excellent discharge performance when used under a load from a low load (e.g., continuous discharge under a load of 39Ω per one battery) to an intermediate load (e.g., continuous discharge under a load of 10Ω per one battery).
Patent Document 1 describes a technique for improving discharge performance under each of an intermediate load and a high load by adding anatase titanium dioxide to a positive electrode.
Patent Document 2 describes a technique for improving discharge performance under an intermediate load by using manganese dioxide whose half-width of a 110 plane peak is 2.2-2.9 degrees and which has a high potential for a positive electrode.